


Prespektif negatif Buggy (terlalu sulit mengakuinya)

by Kacob



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacob/pseuds/Kacob
Summary: Chap 3 up! Ini adalah pikiran GaldinoLalu bagaimana dengan Buggy?Galdino pernah ingin bertanya pada Buggy tentang bagaimana bisa Buggy menjadi salah satu kru Raja bajak laut. Tapi entah mengapa,  pertanyaan itu akan menyakiti Buggy dan dia tidak pernah menyukai perasaan bersalah.  Dia ingat  ketika akhirnya seluruh tahanan impel down mengetahui  sejarah singkat orang  yang memprovokasi mereka untuk kebebasan,  Buggy tampak sangat panik ketakutan.(bukankah sangat jelas Buggy sangat menyadari siapa dirinya?)Dan Galdino sangat mengetahui  perasaan semacam itu. Perasaan  yang  terlahir karena  menjadi  seorang pecundang.
Relationships: Bagi Kaizokudan | Buggy's Band of Pirates & Buggy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini tercipta dari banyak inspirasi fanfic buggy lain yang sudah aku baca.
> 
> Dan aku pikir, ketika kalian membaca fanfic ini kalian mengerti mengapa aku membuat fanfic ini.
> 
> Saya berharap kalian meninggalkan komentar tentang fanfic ini. Itu akan membuat aku merasa bahagia.
> 
> Nikmati!!

**Prasangka negatif Buggy (terlalu sulit untuk mengakuinya)**

  
“Fanfics ini berisi semua hal-hal yang bisa membuat Buggy depresi dan beberapa di antaranya akan menceritakan kisah dari awak kabin Big Top ditambah dengan Alvida, Galdino dan beberapa tahanan Impel down yang 'terpesona' oleh Buggy”. Mengikuti cerita One Piece dalam manga. Ditetapkan pada awal timeskip setelah arc Marineford.

Penulis mencintai Buggy dimulai ketika Buggy keluar dan berpetualang di Impel Down. Itu lucu dan menyenangkan bahwa setiap cerita tentang Luffy One Piece tidak selalu begitu serius dan tidak harus Cerita petualangan Luffy dengan orang yang terkenal hebat. Mengingat Luffy di Impel Down berpetualang dengan mr2, mr3, dan tentunya Buggy tercinta. Kyaaaaa. Penulis juga sangat suka cerita One Piece chapter 966-967 tentang Buggy dan Shanks kecil di kapal Roger. Intinya cinta Buggy.  
Fanfic ini tercipta dari penulis ketika menonton episode 452. Dimana semua orang terkejut Buggy yang seperti itu pernah berada di Oro Jokson.

Terinspirasi dari fanfic **Watashi wa Roger kaizoku desu (we stil stand proud)** karya streden terutama pada chapter yang bercerita tentang Buggy dan Shanks. Juga terinspirasi fanfic **Through Troubled Waters** karya Aibhilin yang bercerita tentang masa kecil Buggy dan Shanks sebelum mereka berlayar bersama Oro Jokson. Juga fanfic **Sebelum Anda memberikan penilaian Anda (silakan dengarkan cerita kami melalui)** karya streden –lagi (. Juga fanfic **Buggy Adventures** karya gardenTerror.. Juga fanfic **Third Wheel** karya Mipeltaja. Juga diambil dari beberapa fanfic BuggyXShanks yang lainnya dari fandom yang lain juga. petunjuk di akhir catatan. Siapa tahu kalian ingin membacanya juga.

  
  


**Hal yang menyedihkan**

Terkadang Buggy selalu bertanya-tanya banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Kapten-nya pernah mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak yang selalu beruntung. Dan sejujurnya Buggy tidak pernah menyukainya.

(yang disembunyikan dengan baik dengan cibiran khasnya kepada kapten Roger di depan seluruh awak yang tampaknya menyetujui ucapan kapten.)

(Terkadang Buggy berpikir apakah dia layak _mendapatkan apresiasi atas usahanya sendiri yang sebenarnya?_ )

~~(Tidak, Buggy tidak ingin memikirkannya karena dia tahu)~~

Sampai akhirnya Buggy bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dipilihnya untuk menjadi krunya, dia akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya.

Kedamaian, ketenangan, dan di atas semua yang diharapkan Buggy, harta karun miliknya.  
Salahkah menjadi bajak laut hanya menginginkan harta karun? Dan bukankah tujuan bajak laut adalah mencari harta karun tanpa mempedulikan moralitas kepahlawan?

Buggy tidak seperti Shanks yang memilih menjadi bajak laut karena petualangan.

( _seperti_ kapten Roger juga. Atau Shanks yang meniru kapten Roger?)

Buggy menjadi bajak laut karena……

(di sudut hatinya, Buggy tidak pernah ingin mengakuinya)

~~(haruskah?)~~

(Tapi pada akhirnya dia _harus_ , bukan? Tentunya setelah dunia mengetahui bahwa dia pernah berlayar di bawah bendera Oro Jackson – kapal legenda sang Raja bajak laut)

(Sialan pemerintah!)

(Sialan angkatan laut!)

(Sialan Luffy si bocah Topi Jerami!)

(dan di atas semua itu, SIALAN SHANKS!)

(Karena bocah karet itu adalah anak yang dipilih oleh Shanks. Karena bocah karet itu sama merepotkannya seperti Shanks yang selalu diingatnya.)

(Apakah Shanks memilihnya karena bocah karet itu seperti dirinya?)

(Buugy tidak ingin mengetahuinya karena itu akan membuat dirinya sakit kepala berkepanjangan)

Setelah Buggy berhasil bersembunyi beberapa tahun dari radar angkatan laut setelah kru Oro Jackson bubar, dia akhirnya mendapatkan waktunya untuk bernafas lega dan berfikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika dia membuat nama bajak laut untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yang benar-benar _miliknya_ sendiri.

Buggy ingat selama waktunya dia di kapal Oro Jackson, yang selalu dia lakukan hanyalah mengeluh, dan diatas segalanya, bersembunyi ketika kapal musuh datang menyerang.

Buggy ingat tatapan yang diberikan Alvida kepadanya setelah akhirnya dia berhasil kembali dan selamat dari Impel down dan dari pertempuran Marineford. Untuk satu hal, entah mengapa itu terasa menyakitkan.  
Karena Alvida tahu siapa dirinya dan juga krunya.

(Galdino juga mengetahuinya, mengingat dia satu-satunya tahanan Impel down yang tidak terpesona dengan dirinya yang pernah berlayar bersama Raja Bajak laut)

Dan jika jujur, itu melegakan. Karena setelah bertemu dengan krunya yang mengenalnya dan dia mengenal krunya, dia tak pernah bertemu dengan siapa lagi yang mau menerimanya.

(Ada alasan mengapa Buggy bersekutu dengan Alvida.)

(Alvida adalah bajak laut wanita yang kejam di dalam haknya tapi karena dia tahu dia tidak kuat, dia cukup menikmati apa yang bisa dia dapatkan. Dan itu adalah perlindungan, karena Alvida selalu membuatnya –katakanlah tentram)

(jika sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi kepada Buggy, Alvida akan membuat krunya aman seperti yang dia lakukan ketika Buggy berada di Impel Down. Karena krunya bukanlah bajak laut yang ditempa untuk kemeriahan mendekati kematian. Dan karena krunya adalah miliknya tanggung jawab yang diinginkannya dan dia menyayangi mereka seperti apapun mereka. Dan sebagai kapten, dia hanya ingin krunya aman dan baik-baik saja apapun yang terjadi.)

~~(Kapten yang baik, bukan?)~~

Buggy adalah orang yang egois dan licik. Dan di atas segalanya, Buggy adalah seorang pengecut murni yang beruntung ketika dia kecil dia bertemu dengan Shanks lalu bertemu dengan kapten Roger dan awak Oro Jackson yang memilih mereka berdua untuk diajak berlayar bersama.

Kenapa memilih mereka berdua?

_Tidak_. Buggy tahu itu **_Shanks_** yang diinginkan oleh kapten Roger.

~~(bukan dia)~~

Hanya karena Shanks tidak ingin berpisah dari Buggy, kapten Roger membawa mereka bersamanya. Benar-benar beruntung, bukan? Karena siapa yang bisa menduga, bahwa kapten yang mengajak mereka untuk berlayar, pada akhir petualangan pelayaran akan dikenal dengan sebutan Raja bajak laut?

(Sialan D!)

(Bajingan!)

Pada akhirnya, Buggy hanya menjadi orang yang berdiri bersama banyak orang lainnya,menjadi _biasa_.

_Menyedihkan_ ketika dia sangat suka sekali mencolok. 


	2. Seberapa bergunanya...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvida adalah seorang bajak laut yang kejam dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Itu adalah jalan hidup yang dipilihnya sejak lama dan ia cukup menikmatinya. Sampai Alvida bertemu dengan Mugiwara no Luffy dan Roronoa Zoro, si pendekar pedang yang berhasil mengalahkannya dan merebut miliknya anak kabin kesukaannya untuk disiksa, Coby. Alvida bertanya-tanya, dengan kenaifan dan kejenakaan bocah karet itu apakah dia benar-benar seorang bajak laut?
> 
> Karena sejatinya, bajak laut bukanlah segala hal yang bersangkut-paut tentang episode kepahlawanan dan itulah hal yang Alvida lihat dalam diri bocah karet itu, menjadi pahlawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah momen dimana Alvida berpikir tentang Buggy.
> 
> Bagiku, ini agak rentan.
> 
> Karena kesetiaan berawal dari sebuah pertemuan dan persahabatan dan pengertian.

**Seberapa bergunanya….**

Alvida tidak pernah habis pikir. Di dalam otaknya, dia terus mencari hal yang masuk akal untuk sebuah alasan yang tampak ambiguitas.

Tentang kaptennya.

~~(apakah sekarang Alvida hanya bagian dari awak kapal bajak laut?)~~

(Alvida masih seorang kapten.)

Alvida adalah seorang bajak laut yang kejam dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Itu adalah jalan hidup yang dipilihnya sejak lama dan ia cukup menikmatinya. Sampai Alvida bertemu dengan Mugiwara no Luffy dan Roronoa Zoro, si pendekar pedang yang berhasil mengalahkannya dan merebut miliknya anak kabin kesukaannya untuk disiksa, Coby. Alvida bertanya-tanya, dengan kenaifan dan kejenakaan bocah karet itu apakah dia benar-benar seorang bajak laut?

Karena sejatinya, bajak laut bukanlah segala hal yang bersangkut-paut tentang episode kepahlawanan dan itulah hal yang Alvida lihat dalam diri bocah karet itu, menjadi _pahlawan_.

Bajak laut adalah monster lautan itu sendiri.

Dan karena itulah Alvida mengejar bocah karet itu.

Dan di kapal Douke no Buggy lah sekarang ia berada, bersekutu dengan seorang kapten yang juga di ~~permalukan~~ -kalahkan oleh orang yang sama, mengejar seorang bocah karet dengan topi jerami yang bermimpi menjadi Raja Bajak laut selanjutnya.

Karena kapten berhidung merah itu hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada bocah karet bahwa bajak laut bukanlah tentang omong kosong kepahlawanan.

Alvida setuju dan dari itu dia mengikuti kemanapun bajak laut badut itu pergi.

Hanya setelah Alvida tahu seperti apa _karakter_ kru sekutunya, dia menanyakan bahwa apakah memang mereka akan benar-benar mampu mewujudkan persatuan mereka?

(karena banyak waktu yang telah dihabiskan hanya untuk berburu harta karun. Walau Alvida tidak keberatan setelah dia berpikir bahwa resiko mengejar kru Mugiwara adalah hal yang tidak layak mengingat mereka menimbulkan banyak masalah kepada angkatan laut dan dia masih ingin hidup tenang dan jauh dari radar angkatan laut.)

( _oh_. Sekutunya pun berpikiran sama.)

Sampai Buggy ditangkap dan dibawa ke _Impel Down_.

(Hal yang harus diwaspadai dari memilih hidup menjadi bajak laut adalah Impel Down.)

(kebanyakan bajak laut sepakat bahwa mati tenggelam di laut lebih baik dan terhormat.)

Saat mengetahui nasib kapten sekutunya, Alvida hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

_Selamat jalan, Buggy._

Dan Alvida menjadi seorang kapten – _lagi_.

Dan Alvida kembali menikmati manfaat arti dari menjadi kapten. Walau setelah dipikir lagi, ternyata menjadi kapten untuk kru dari mantan sekutunya itu,tak lebih dari hal yang tidak masuk akal. Itu sangat merepotkan.

(Alvida berharap Buggy masih ada dan mengendalikan anggota kru bajak lautnya.)

(karena untuk semua hal atas nama dewa-dewa di seluruh lautan, anggota kru bajak laut badut adalah _ratu drama_ dan itu menjengkelkan Alvida untuk mencoba mengarahkan sesuai keinginannya.)

Alvida bisa saja pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam nasibnya sendiri. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Karena terlepas dari bakat ratu drama, mereka tidak akan bertahan untuk tinggal di grand line tanpa otoritas yang bisa mengarahkan mereka untuk tetap menjaga kepala mereka tetap utuh.

(Alvida tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.)

“untuk saat ini, kita akan menemukan tempat aman untuk tinggal karena kalian mengetahui lebih baik dari siapapun jika kapten Buggy akan menemukan cara untuk kembali kepada kalian dan untuk itu, sementara aku yang akan mengambil peran sebagai kapten dan aku ingin kalian saat ini untuk tidak panik, tetap hidup, dan bersabar. Mohon kerja samanya, saya harap?”

Dan Alvida tahu bahwa dia telah menjadi ratu drama. Setidaknya anggota kru bajak laut menyetujui permintaannya.

(Oh, dewa lautan. Bagaimana Alvida bisa menjadi ratu drama yang manis?)

~~(demi dewa lautan. Seberapa jauh Alvida telah terhisap menjadi bagian dari kru bajak laut badut?)~~

Alvida adalah seorang bajak laut yang kejam dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

(Atau sebenarnya dia sudah berubah? Sejak kapan? Apakah itu karena Mugiwara atau karena di bersekutu dengan bajak laut badut yang konyol?)

(Bajingan!)

(Sialan!)

Alvida tahu bahwa dalam jangka waktu lama, otaknya akan banyak diperas oleh banyak pertanyaan. Terutama setelah Alvida membaca tentang peristiwa MarineFord tentang bagian sejarah kapten sekutunya di salah satu pojok surat kabar yang dia dapatkan.

(demi dewa lautan. Buggy adalah salah satu awak dari kapal Oro Jackson milik Raja bajak laut Gold D. Roger? Saudara dekat Yonkou Akagami Shanks? _Ini pasti lelucon, bukan_?)

Tapi akhirnya Alvida mendapatkan jawabannya, ketika akhirnya Buggy kembali.

( ~~sesuai perkiraannya~~ )

Dan kali ini dengan membawa sekumpulan tahanan bebas yang memilih untuk mengikuti Buggy, yang memiliki harga buronan sangat tinggi dari siapapun yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

Dan Alvida bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus pergi atau tinggal?

(Bagaimana bisa Alvida ragu?)

Ketika Alvida melihat Buggy. Dia tahu bahwa dia harus tetap karena dia tahu Buggy akan membutuhkan dia.

(oh, dewa lautan. Bagaimana bisa Alvida menjadi lembut?)

Alvida adalah seorang bajak laut yang kejam dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Tapi dia sudah berubah. Bukan oleh Mugiwara. Melainkan karena aliansinya dengan Douke no Buggy.

Kemudian datanglah surat dari pemerintah dunia yang mengundang mereka untuk menjadi Shicibukai.

Suka atau tidak, demi kepala mereka tetap utuh tanpa harus merepotkan angkatan laut untuk memburu mereka, mereka menerima undangan itu.

Alvida adalah seorang bajak laut yang kejam dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

Tapi kali ini disekitarnya, banyak _mantan_ tahanan Impel Down yang jauh lebih kejam.

Dan Alvida bertanya-tanya, apakah Buggy akan mampu merubah mereka seperti dirinya saat ini?

(Bajingan!)

(Sialan!)

Alvida berharap Buggy menunjukkan _kegunaannya_...


	3. Kemampuan yang dimilikinya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalu bagaimana dengan Buggy?
> 
> Galdino pernah ingin bertanya pada Buggy tentang bagaimana bisa Buggy menjadi salah satu kru Raja bajak laut. Tapi entah mengapa, pertanyaan itu akan menyakiti Buggy dan dia tidak pernah menyukai perasaan bersalah. Dia ingat ketika akhirnya seluruh tahanan impel down mengetahui sejarah singkat orang yang memprovokasi mereka untuk kebebasan, Buggy tampak sangat panik ketakutan.
> 
> (Bukankah sangat jelas Buggy sangat menyadari siapa dirinya?)
> 
> Dan Galdino sangat mengetahui perasaan semacam itu. Perasaan yang terlahir karena menjadi seorang pecundang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kejujuran tentang siapa kamu itu lebih baik...  
> Tapi bukan berarti setiap manipulasi karakter yang kamu lakukan adalah hal yang salah...
> 
> Ingat segala sesuatu hal yang ada di dunia baik materi atau non-materi selalu memiliki 2 sisi. Baik dan buruk. Karena sejatinya hidup memang seperti itu.

**Kemampuan yang dimiliki...**

Galdino tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan mengikuti Buggy setelah dia bebas dari impel Down. Dia bisa saja pergi dan mencari pasangannya ketika dia adalah salah satu anggota Baraque works, _dulu_.

(saat ini apa yang sedang dilakukan ms.goldenweek?)

Galdino tidak bisa meninggalkan Buggy. Mungkin karena dia tahu seperti apa Buggy yang sebenarnya. Dan karena itulah dia khawatir.

~~(sejak kapan Galdino peduli pada Buggy?)~~

Ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Buggy, rekan seperjuangannya sesama tahanan impel down adalah mantan awak dari sang legenda Raja Bajak laut, dia berpikir bahwa pengumuman yang dilontarkan angkatan laut adalah _kebohongan mutlak_.

(apakah salah jika dia tidak mempercayainya?)

Karena dari gosip yang dia dengar dan ketahui, bahwa semua anggota kru Raja bajak laut adalah _monster_.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Buggy?

Galdino pernah ingin bertanya pada Buggy tentang bagaimana bisa Buggy menjadi salah satu kru Raja bajak laut. Tapi entah mengapa, pertanyaan itu akan menyakiti Buggy dan dia tidak pernah menyukai perasaan bersalah. Dia ingat ketika akhirnya seluruh tahanan impel down mengetahui _sejarah singkat_ orang yang _memprovokasi_ mereka untuk _kebebasan_ , Buggy tampak sangat panik _ketakutan_.

(Bukankah sangat jelas Buggy sangat menyadari siapa dirinya?)

Dan Galdino sangat mengetahui perasaan semacam itu. Perasaan yang terlahir karena menjadi seorang _pecundang_.

~~(bukankah Galdino juga serupa?)~~

Jadi Galdino memilih diam, menyimpan rapat-rapat semua rasa penasaran yang ada di benaknya. Karena apa hak dia untuk mengomentari nasib seseorang yang jujur terhadap dirinya? Meski dia melihat bahwa Buggy lebih sering mengatakan omong kosong konyol yang entah mengapa selalu menyelamatkan mukanya di hadapan para mantan tahanan impel Down yang lain.

(Galdino bertanya-tanya bagaimana para mantan tahanan impel Down bisa begitu naif melihat dan menilai Buggy dengan mata bintang berbinar di wajah mereka padahal mereka jauh lebih kejam, berbahaya dan dirumorkan tidak mengenal belas kasihan.)

Pada awal pertemuan pertama Galdino dengan Buggy, dia berpikir bahwa Buggy adalah orang yang kuat karena Mugiwara memilih Buggy sebagai pendamping untuk petualangan berdarah di impel Down. Hanya dengan seiring perjalanan di impel Down menuju tujuan Mugiwara yang ingin dia hindari, dia bisa merasakan bahwa Buggy bisa sama merepotkannya dengan Mugiwara akan tetapi dengan pikiran dan jiwa yang _waras_. 

(apakah salah jika Galdino berpikiran sempit tentang Buggy?)

Galdino tidak menyalahkan Buggy yang seperti itu. Karena bagaimanapun Buggy adalah seorang bajak laut dan bajak laut adalah eksistensi yang bebas tidak terikat dengan aturan hidup sosial yang normal juga tidak peduli dengan omong kosong siapapun.

~~(Benarkah?)~~

Setelah akhirnya Buggy bisa berkumpul kembali dengan anggota bajak laut miliknya, Galdino sudah merasa bahwa ini akan menjadi petualangan yang sangat panjang. _Ralat_ , sangat merepotkan.

Terkadang Galdino bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang membuatnya bertahan dengan semua omong kosong dari kru bajak laut Buggy.

Mungkin Galdino hanya perlu bersabar.

Mungkin juga ini adalah kesempatan Galdino untuk berisitirahat dan kembali merumuskan hidupnya.

~~(kembali ke titik awal)~~

(Apakah Galdino berharap sesuatu yang tidak terduga muncul dari kru bajak laut badut?)

(Apakah suatu hari nanti Galdino mampu mengharapkan sesuatu dari kru bajak laut badut?)

(Bajingan!)

(Sial!)

Pada akhirnya Galdino berharap dia bisa meningkatkan dirinya selama berada di kru bajak laut badut.

Ini bukan hanya untuk Galdino seorang. Tapi untuk Buggy juga.

~~(mengapa dia harus peduli?)~~

(dan untuk semua anggota bajak laut badut yang lama maupun yang baru bergabung)

Karena Buggy harus bertahan demi kelangsungan hidup Galdino dan yang lainnya.

Demi nafas yang ingin dihirup dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Galdino menginginkan Buggy mengeluarkan secara maksimal _kemampuan yang dimilikinya._

**Author's Note:**

> Bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah membacanya?
> 
> Walau aku pikir aku membuat cerita ini seakan aku sadis tapi itu karena aku merasa menjadi sesuatu yang hanya dianggap sampingan itu sangat menyakitkan.
> 
> Karena, oh, bagaimanapun Buggy adalah Buggy.
> 
> Berharap memahami maksudnya. Hahaha
> 
> Aku menantikan komentar kalian, guys.


End file.
